One Christmas Day
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: Alice and Jasper dancing around the tree, Rosalie addicted to her own reflection, Emmett heartfelt from songs, Carlisle high on eggnog, Esme: a decoration fanatic, and Edward paranoid. This is one Christmas Bella won't forget!


**One Christmas Day**

**It's Christmas! So what does Bella and the gang do? Sing songs, have an eggnog drinking competition, and be merry of course! But is there such a thing of being too merry?**

--

I drove through the flying snow. Today's Christmas, and so Santa decided to have a Christmas miracle and turn the dreary rain into dreadful snow! Ugh. I cursed at all the cold, wet, white stuff. Then a little voice in my head said _That's not that great of a Christmas spirit! _

"Shut up." I told the annoying voice. Great. Now I'm talking to myself.

I turned onto a driveway. Guess whose? Edward and his family. I saw the big mansion, covered with the attacking white flurries!

I parked, getting ready to get out, then clambered out of the door. The snow was overwhelming. I tried my best not to faint or something, then I made it to the door, knocking on it impatiently.

It immediately opened, and Edward pulled me inside, wrapping a blanket around me and asked me questions like if I was cold or not. I swear, he's a little too fearful.

"I'm fine, sheesh. Don't worry." I kissed him on the cheek and dropped the blanket. I looked around, and then gasped.

The house was covered top to bottom with Christmassy stuff, from lights and Santa toys, to a huge tree in the middle of the room, right next to Edward's piano.

"It's… Wow. Are you having a party here or something?"

"Nope. Esme kinda overdid the whole Christmas thing." We laughed at that.

We walked into the living room, and everybody, apparently, was waiting for us.

"There they are!" Alice's body crashed into mine, and she held me in a tight squeeze.

"Can't… breathe… Alice…" She immediately let go after Edward glared at her.

"So, what should we do first?" She said, sitting back down next to Jasper.

"Let's go sing some songs!" Great. Now Emmett was excited.

We all crowded around the piano, and Edward started to play a song, and we started singing.

_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen.  
But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all? (Emmett: Buh-dum-dum-duuumm)_

_  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer (E: Reindeer!)  
Had a very shiny nose (E: Like a light bulb!)  
And if you ever saw it (E: Saw it!)  
You would even say it glows (E: Like a flash light!)  
All of the other reindeer (E: Reindeer!)  
Used to laugh and call him names (E: Like Pinocchio!)  
They never let poor Rudolph (E: Rudolph!)  
Play in any reindeer games (E: Like Monopoly!)_

But then after that, everybody started singing different tunes and lines. Emmett started shouting, "PURPLE DUCKS!!" over and over again, and Edward played the song from_ Jaws_. I sighed. Vampires are definitely not normal.

So, after that we sang some more songs. But when we got to _It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas_, Emmett ran away to a corner and kept on saying, "It really _is_ beginning to look a lot like Christmas!!!" We stopped the songs after that.

"So… now what?" We were all back near the couches, just sitting there. Rosalie was trying to make Emmett calm down.

"How bout an eggnog drinking competition?" Everyone just stared at me.

"Eggnog?" Edward sounded worried, again.-A.N. They can drink human food, but it just tastes bad to them-

"Yup. Didn't Esme just make a fresh batch?"

"Yes. Bu-"

"Let's do it!!!" Alice was happy again.

We all walked into the kitchen. All the vampires looked tense, well, except Alice. She was practically jumping up and down with anticipation. I turned slow-mo, gradually getting to the cups and eggnog. Then I took them and ran back, at a snail's pace of course.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie's voice made me stop, and all of the Cullens looked at me weirdly.

"Just making it more dramatic."

"Ohhhhh…" I brought the cups to them at a normal pace now, and soon there were a lot of cups with eggnog in front of us.

"Okay. Rules: Whoever drinks the most wins. Questions?" I looked around, and saw Emmett raising his hand high and jumping up and down, say, "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Emmett?"

"Does it have to be eggnog?"

I sighed. "It's this or hot chocolate." Everyone shivered. Once I forced them all to eat some chocolate, and they told me it was the worst day of their 'life'.

"Okay. Let's start! One… Two… Three!" Everyone stared at their cup, all except Carlisle. He tasted his and his eyes widened. I expected him to gag, but instead, he chugged the whole darn cup down. Then he got another one, and drank that one too. He kept on drinking and drinking, all the while saying, "Mmmmm…" or "That's good." We, on the other hand, were just staring at him.

When Rosalie put her cup down, Carlisle screamed, "Mine! Mine!!" Edward hugged me protectively.

After that, we decided to leave Carlisle alone with his eggnog.

We went back into the living room again.

"So, what are going to do now?" I asked Edward. He shrugged.

I turned to face the others, but everyone was doing their own thing. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and dancing around the Christmas tree, singing off tune, Rosalie was checking herself out in her new mirror, Esme decided to put more Christmas decorations around, and Emmett was in the corner again. It seems like we're the only normal ones in this house. Or I am, since Edward's a vampire.

"Come over here." Edward tugged me to a certain spot in the living room. I heard Esme laugh like a maniac.

"Why are we here?" I sighed, looking around.

"Look up." I looked up. Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas." And he kissed me.

**Reviews! Just do it! **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
